The Broken Engagement
by Inky-star
Summary: She had enough, so Ukyo broke her engagement to Ranma. This is the story of how she did it.
1. Chapter 1

Rumiko Takahashi reserves all rights to Ranma 1/2, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Broken Engagement

Chapter 1

It was a crisp September morning in Nerima. The chilly air blew through the streets sweeping up the falling leaves of red and yellow hues as people bundled up in sweaters and mittens walked the market. Ukyo Kuonji was one of those people, the wind whipped her hair about her face as she walked. She felt awake as if all her senses had come out of a slumber and were on high alert. She reveled in the season changing, partly because she knew it was also her season of change.

Phone rings "Hello Papa, Did you make it alright?" ... Ukyo broke into a wide smile.

"That's great Papa…. I promise I won't let you down. This is what I've been training for and it's what I really want" Ukyo said with determination hands balled into fist.

"I will meet you there Ukyo" said the rough voice on the end.

* * *

At the Tendo Dojo.

Ranma Saotome paced about the dojo area of the Tendo home. He was trying to piece together the pieces of the puzzle that was Ukyo. "I don't get it, Aaargh! I thought we were best o' buddies and that everything was fine. Now she wants to challenge me out of the blue? It's not like her."

"Are you sure Ranma you didn't say anything to offend her" Said Akane accusingly. Ranma looked about the faces in the room it just made him feel even more guilty.

"For the umpteenth time Akane, No!" yelled Ranma.

"Don't yell at me I'm try-" Akane started.

"Now, now Ranma don't go getting upset at Akane, you have to admit you do have a track record of getting on people's bad side, She's just stating the obvious." Said Nibiki in a blazed tone.

"mph" Everyone present in the room nodded in agreement.

"Geez thanks for the support."

"Don't worry Airen. If Chef girl tries to harm you Shampoo will kick her to ground." said Shampoo

"That's right son-in law no need to worry" said Cologne.

"No, no I don't need anybody to jump in. It's probably just a misunderstanding." Said Ranma unsure himself. Ukyo didn't give out Okonomiyaki challenges to just anybody. And it WAS a challenge, she included two okonomiyakis one with the date and time of the challenge the other with the words 'We will settle this for good'. Then she disappeared without a trace and I couldn't find her regardless of where I went to look.

"It is quite odd of Ukyo to challenge you directly Ranma. She is usually such a thoughtful person she wouldn't have sent that challenge out to you unless… her feelings must have been really hurt. Even when fighting Akane I have to say out of all of your fiance's she never tried to actually kill her. I do hope she is alright." Kasumi brought her hand to her mouth she showed genuine concern for the girl with the Kansai accent. They had spoken on occasion and exchanged a few laughs and recipes here and there. Secretly she was Kasumi's favorite fiancee but she could never say that aloud unless she wanted Akane to rip a hole through the wall.

"Regardless Ranma my boy, you shouldn't go lightly on her. Friend or girl she won't go easy on you." Said Genma.

Ranma knew his dad was right. He remembered when Ukyo first found him after all those years. She could have seriously done away with him if she wanted, he just got lucky.

Ranma turned to Genma "you know somehow this all comes back to you. You're probably the one responsible for this, you fight her. Ukyo is my friend I don't wanna fight her" Genma opened his mouth wide. "You insolent child you blame me for everything. -"

"Boys, Boys please settle down" said Mr. Tendo "she hasn't even arrived yet and you are already about to break a wall"

"Yeah Ranma, Daddy is right, we will figure this out when she gets here" said Akane oddly calm. To tell the truth Akane would be lying if she didn't think she was relieved. It was one less person she had to worry about coming after Ranma. She felt selfish but she also felt entitled to be so. _He lives with me and he always goes after me. He likes me._ And she felt giddy at the thought. _But who would pick Ukyo?_... she thought her happiness deflating.

"You know Akane if Ukyo is fighting Ranma this means she no want him, now its just you and Shampoo" The chinese amazon looked at Akane with a sly smile.

"Shampoo" Akane said menacingly.

At hearing that Ukyo had challenged Ranma the Nerima wrecking crew had come to see what was going on. That included The amazons, Kodachi and Kuno and happosai everyone except Ryoga. They now only waited for Ukyo.

"She said 6 o'clock she should be here any minute" said Ranma indecisively on whether or not he should fight.

* * *

Ukyo was home preparing herself for the upcoming battle. She laid on the floor on her knees. signature kimono unrobed facing a wall with a sword laid in front of her.

"Well it looks like this is it" she said softly eyebrows joined in the middle and picked up the sword.

"I will no longer let the decisions of others take control of my life!" **_Slash_**

Her bindings were cut and her large breast spilled out freely. She stood up and surveyed the newly cut bindings on the floor. She exhaled.

 _All those years of living as a boy as a promise to whom my father? Because somehow with Ranma leaving me behind, my worth as a female was taken from me. My dad gave me two alternatives either kill him and prove my worth or live life as man. It was dumb! I never understood that agreement. I only went along with it because I truly loved Ranma. Since I was a kid... It was so innocent back then we played, I fed him. I knew he only wanted my okonomiyakis but I figured he was immature and didn't know what feelings of love are. After all boys are slower than girls._

Ukyo replaced her binding with a bra and covered herself in a new outfit. A dark red fitted kimono with two slits on the sides for her legs and black tights to complete the look, the sleeves were cut at the elbow. Her signature bow gone she now let her hair fall freely and for the first time in her life makeup to help accentuate her natural beauty and she wore bangles on her wrist and ankles She slowly grabbed her spatula and looked herself in the mirror.

"This is it Ukyo lets go break up with Ranma" pleased at her new look she smirked and made her way out the door.

* * *

The lost boy once again had found himself at a junction. Trying to make it to Akane but not being able to go there directly was a pain in the ass. What's worse is that he found himself taking longer and longer to reach her every time. If he was spiritual, he would have taking it as a sign that it wasn't going to work out but he was too stubborn to give in. He sighed.

"Argh WHY CAN'T I EVER KNOW WHERE I AM GOING" Ryoga yelled, his depressive aura flaring up.

"Wahhhh, he's so angry" a little girl started to cry. "Young man stop making such a ruckus! You're scaring my little girl" The mother said accusingly.

Ryouga looked around, the people in the market were all frightened looking at him expectantly. They were already familiar with demolition that occurred at the sight of one of the Nerima's wrecking crew. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to _gomen"_ he said in a sheepish tone embarrassed by his behavior.

"Hmph" the women turned and left

"There, there my boy don't pay any mind to Mrs. Yoko. What got you so down in the dumps, girl troubles" asked a shop owner.

"Hahaha you should say that" _Sheesh Ryoga, you got to get yourself together, even people in town can see you are having a hard time in your personal life. "_ But I'm fine I really am." Ryoga bowed and continued on his way, his face never leaving the ground as he walked.

"Wow who is that?"

"What a babe! Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Ryoga looked up at the sound of the commotion and sure enough there were a group of man huddled around some stairs.

"Who could it be?" _surely there is no one more beautiful than Akane._

 _Aw_ , walking towards him was a beautiful woman. With long flowing dark hair, and a scarlet outfit and bangs on her wrists and ankles. _Wait a minute that aura I sense is for battle; she must be going to fight._ Ryoga tried to get closer to see who could it be.

 _It's Wait "_ **UKYO!?"** Upon closer inspection it was _her._ Her spatula was on her. But her face seemed more mature and delicate with that makeup on, even _sexy._ And her walk was very deliberate. She was on her way to conquer something or someone.

Ukyo looked to the side at the sound of her name and saw Ryoga. "Ryoga looks like you found your way back to Nermima. It's good to see you hun" She smiled.

"No way that guy knows her" "what a lucky man"

Ryoga was too entranced by Ukyo's new look that he forgot to reply. His eyes scanned the length of her body, taking in every curve and detail. Before settling on her light honey brown eyes. Lined with eyeliner. _She was beautiful._ Not that she wasn't before he just has barely seen her with the fitted clothes and makeup. And her breasts… _yup definitely bigger than Akane's._

"Hmm. I guess you like what you see huh Ryoga." She winked at him.

 **"** **Aggh yeah"** Ryoga blurted out. "...I mean! I've never seen you dressed like that really…" he said sheepishly. "It suits you Ukyo…"

Silence

Ukyo looked back at Ryoga face blushing. Hand to her cheek surprised at his honesty.

They both laughed nervously. She didn't understand why she was so happy at Ryoga's compliment yet. But it did reassure her she was doing the right thing by breaking up with Ranma. There would definitely be other guys who would be interested in her and treat her better than he ever did.

"Thank you Ryoga." She gave him a sweet smile and then giggled "... are you lost again?" she said matter-of-factly.

Ryoga deadpan. "Yes I'm trying to find my way to the Tendo dojo"

"Well you're in luck sugar I'm heading their myself I can be your personal traffic guard." She laughed.

"Gee thanks Ukyo" Ryoga replied back laughing besides himself. Seeing Ukyo had instantly lifted his spirits.

They made their way down the busy streets of Nerima making their way to the tendo telling stories of his latest adventures.

"Hibiki how have you managed to get yourself out of all those sticky situations is beyond me."

"You know I try" he said omitting the fact that his ability to turn to a pig with the drop of water helped him get out of the majority of those sticky situations. Ryoga looked up the sky thoughtfully. He was really enjoying himself. Ukyo's rambling made him forget about his issues. All that he could hear was her laughing and the jingles from her bangles. If only he could have this sort of relationship with Akane but if he was honest, his feelings for Akane were starting to fade...

"There it is the Tendo residence Hibiki, now it's time for my challenge."

 **"** **What!"** Ryoga grabbed Ukyo by the shoulder and pulled her back.

"You don't mean Akane right Ukyo?" he said in a serious tone. Regardless of whether or not his feelings were waining down for Akane he still didn't want to see hurt.

"You know you don't have to right about it you're stronger than Akane and can cause her a lot of damage and its not your style to hurt others. Except maybe Shampoo and that's because let's be honest she really does try to kill you-"

"Ryoga wait I Kn-"

"I'm not done talking Kuonji." Ukyo was taken aback.

"What I'm saying is that you don't have to beat Akane in a fight in order to become Ranma's fiance. If Ranma can't see how great of a woman you are he is an idiot. Any guy would be ecstatic to have you Ukyo-" Ukyo cut him off a finger to his lips.

Ukyo was floored at what Ryoga said. Her heart was beating like earlier also. "Ryoga i know. I'm not here to fight Akane i'm here to fight with Ranma. I'm breaking up with him." she said eyes scrunched up in the middle.

Ryoga blinked in surprise and for a second emerald eyes met honey brown. He let go of her shoulder after realising he had been holding her for a while now.

"Ukyo I didn't know, what made you-"

"I made up my mind a while ago Hibiki. But Ryoga I suggests you also take your own advice"

And with that Ukyo made her way up the stairs. Leaving Ryoga to contemplate what she just said at the steps.

Ukyo knocked at the entrance of the door of the Tendo residence.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumiko Takahashi reserves all rights to Ranma 1/2, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

The Broken Engagement

Chapter 2

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK** The sound of the door alerted everybody to Ukyo's arrival. The air became more tense as everyone looked at each other. Ranma eyed the door without moving.

"I'll get it" Kasumi said.

"Hello there Ukyo" Kasumi said with a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon Kasumi" The younger women greeted respectfully. Then more firmly said "I'm here to see Ranma"

"Yes yes of course come right on in."

"Oh and Ryoga you are here too, what a pleasant surprised. It' s been a while since we last saw you."

"Yeah"

"Had a hard time finding your way back?" She giggled and Ryoga turned red with embarrassment.

But Ukyo had not laughed and was looking down the hallway towards the dojo area. Kasumi picked up on this instantly and made a mental note. _She means business._

"Please follow me this way, everyone is already waiting" and led the way towards the dojo.

Kasumi stopped at the entrance to the sliding door where everyone stood at the other side. But before going in. Kasumi grabbed Ukyo by the arm delicately and stared Ukyo down.

"Ukyo, while I know I can't stop you. (pause)I ask that you go easy on Ranma please don't hurt him…. "

Ukyo looked at Kasumi and gave her a nod. And without saying another word walked in.

* * *

"Ukyo" said Ranma.

Everyone stared at Ukyo for what seemed forever. They were first suprised by her choice in outfit. Instead of donning her usual tomboyish attire with her bindings she opted for a more feminine look and no longer where her breasts bind. She stood there in all her feminine glory. Second,confidence was radiating out of her aura like an oven on steady heat. It was enough to disrupt the flow the ki of the others around her. It made theirs anxious because they still did not know why she was challenging him.

Having enough tense silence. Ukyo decided to take the initiative

"Ranma Saotome I hereby challenge you to a duel. Where in-" Ukyo was cut off for the second time that day by someone.

"Ukyo why are you doing this?" Akane asked brashly as ever.

"Bec-" Ukyo began but was cut off yet again.

"Hohohoho" Kodachi started laughing

"Don't you see little girl. Ukyo has realized she doesn't stand a chance for Ranma's love therefore she is executing her revenge on him"

"How do you know that stupid girl. What if she no love him no more and is planning on killing airen. That way if she can't have him no one can" said Shampoo

"Oh common Shampoo" Akane said "that is something you will do not Ukyo"

"You not know, people change especially when suffering from a broken heart." Shampoo continued.

"Well what better way than to execute revenge while wearing a killer outfit. Make the person see what he's loosing". Interjected Nabiki.

"I approve Ukyo" she winked at the the brunette.

"Oh my I don't think that's why she's dressed like that" said Kasumi.

"Huh" the other girls said and continued to squabble amongst themselves.

Ukyo sweat dropped at the conversation the girls were having with her just standing there.

"Enough!" Ranma yelled "I have heard from all of y'all _but_ Ukyo let her speak" he turned to Ukyo.

"Ukyo, I thought we were good friends, why'd you want to challenge me all of a sudden? I even thought, _you know_ , you liked me…. Do you want to hurt me?" Ranma asked. Unbelieving he was even having this conversation with his childhood friend. He could feel himself getting more anxious.

"Did I hurt you?" he aksed voice laced worry. Everyone waited on her response.

Ryoga gulped even he wanted to know. He often thought about Ukyo being in the same boat as him with his similar love for Akane. But somehow she was able to let go of Ranma and he was still chasing Akane like a lost puppy.

"No. At least not on purpose. Ranma."

"I'm not challenging you because I hate you, or because I realized I'm not to good for you." She said while shooting daggers at Kodachi through her eyes.

"I'm doing this because I realized _I am_ too good for you."

"Huh?" Ranma's eyebrows furrowed in the middle"

"Ranma I'm always there for you, cheering you on. I hear you out on your problems and help you fight your foes. I know all your likes and dislikes. I'm down to hang out with you always. I am a great cook and I always feed you. But what about me?" Ukyo could feel herself getting hot under the pressure. Ranma too.

"Ranchan you don't know my likes or dislikes and certainly don't know anything about my aspirations. When you look at me you only see your young childhood friend but you don't really see me. You ignore my advances and more often than not leave me hanging when it comes time to do something I want but I'm always there for what you want to do. I understand... actually I have known for sometime you don't see me as more than a friend and I was ok with that….but Ranma you're not even a good friend.

Ranma eyes were opened wide in shock as she continued.

"And what really gets me is that I am expected to follow your lead because of some stupid promise our dad's made together years ago? I have lived my life as a boy because of you. My dad only gave me two choices either kill you or marry you and until then, live my life as a boy until my honor has been restored. Do you know what damaged that has caused me and my self esteem as a women. I didn't feel comfortable wearing women's clothing until just recently." By this point Ukyo was worked up and on a roll.

"Ranma I get that you're handsome and a good martial artists but is that all I'm supposed to expect from you as a fiance or even as a friend? There will always be someone who is good looking. There are other martial artist out there who are also great. But your personality Ranma, frankly sucks."

Ranma was taken aback

"Ranma you're arrogant, selfish and somewhat spoiled. And somewhere along the way I realized I didn't have those fuzzy feelings for you anymore... and that there are other things I want to do with my life other than chase you." Ranma stood stunned.

No one could believe what they were hearing, so she did not have feelings for him anymore. They were all in as much shock as Ranma.

"Ukyo I never knew" Ranma said looking straight into her eyes with remorse.

"Because you never bothered" she looked right back at him eyes misted up.

"Ranma I'm challenging you for me not you. To end this engagement and to prove to everyone that I don't need a man to decide my worth or how I should dress. That I am just as a good martial artists as you and once its over to be free to live my life as I please."

Ranma looked at Ukyo and he really saw her. She was not just another fiancee, she was her own person and a good friend. He lumped her in with the others and now he understood why she was doing all of this and dressed like that. She was embracing her femininity something she struggled with for all those years, not for him. And she was right he had been thinking a lot about himself. He was only really there when a foe challenged her, to help her but he really didn't know much about her. He thought about the concert she went with him since no one else liked the music and then how he bailed on her at the book signing of one of her favorite authors and didn't say anything. _She really is a good friend and I have been a crappy friend but I didn't mean to hurt her on purpose. I just get stuck on myself sometimes. Ukyo_ I _promise to be a better friend from now on._

He took a step closer to her and reached out an arm to her "Ukyo-"

"He-emph"

"papa?" Ukyo said turning behind her.

"My dear"

"Mr. Kuonji" Ranma bowed respectfully.

"Ukyo...I came in just in time to hear you speak. And I'm sorry. For forcing you to live like a boy all those years….. that was stupid of me. And I shouldn't have made you carry the consequences of a grown man's decisions" Mr. Kuonji turned to look at Genma while he said that and the latter turned to escape before Mr. Tendo stepped in and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Genma. You're sitting this one through. It's time you took some responsibilities for your actions" said Mr. Tendo

"Genma looked up to his long time friend and sighed with resignation.

"Papa" Ukyo's eyes watered

"I'm sorry"

"Oh no Ukyo's crying. How could you. You guys are just awful making a fair maiden cry like that." Said Happosai while fake crying "I'll show you all!" and he proceeded to wack all of the men in the room.

"Ow Ranma yelled"

"Hey why did you hit me too?" said Ryoga "Because you men are pigs" said Happosai

"We're sorry master" said Saotome and Tendo. "Yeah please don't hit us." they said

"Now Ukyo why don't you come over here Happy will make it all better. Wippeeee!"

Happosai landed right in the middle of Ukyo's bossom.

"Eeek" Ukyo screamed. Hair going up on end.

"Why you" Mr. Kuonji flared up in anger sent Happosai flying into the air with his own spatula.

"Serves him right that pervert" said Akane

"So Ukyo how come your dad is here…?" said Ranma nervous that Mr. Kuonji would do something to him.

"Don't worry Ranma. My dad wont do anything to you. I invited him so that he can be witnessed to our duel." relief washed over Ranma.

"Genma"

 _Oh boy_ thought Genma _here we go_.

Genma stood before . He was a full man much like Genma but Mr. Kuonji was definitely taller and burlier with a scowl on his face that he always wore.

"Papa don't hit him" warned Ukyo.

"I don't make promises I can't keep Ukyo" she sweat dropped.

"Mr. Kuonji I'm deeply sorry but what was I supposed to do? I had already promised Ranma to -"

"SHUT UP" yelled Mr. Kuonji

"I don't care for your apologizes you shouldn't have made a promise you couldn't keep. All I care about are the words you spoke to me years ago and the pain it caused my daughter. Now you will sit down here and I will tell you how this is going to go."

"Our children will battle each other. If Ukyo wins she will be free of her engagement because she has shown herself more than worthy. And you will work at her shop to pay back the price of the okonomiyaki cart you stole unless you have money." Mr. Kuonji said smugly. Genma grimaced his worst nightmare had come true. His past was starting to catch up to him.

"If Ukyo loses….. Even though she would technically still be engaged to Ranma, I grant her her freedom from her engagement to Ranma and you don't have to pay back the Okonomiyaki cart "

"Sounds fair Kuonji" _Perfect there is no way Ranma will lose. His heart skipped a beat with giddy._

 _I can't believe he is willing to let the grudge about the okonomiyaki cart go even if I lose. He really wants me to be happy. Oh Dad. I promise I won't let you down. Thought Ukyo._

"Then we better get started" said Ukyo

Ukyo and Ranma now stood at opposite sides of the Dojo.

"Ukyo before we begin, I just want to say I'm a jerk and I hope we can still be good friends even after this"

"Always." She smiled amicably " just don't think I'll go easy on you." Her face scrunched up into a smirk.

Ranma smiled for the first time that day and nodded at Ukyo.

"I don't count on it"

.

.

.

.

.

"Begin" said Mr. Kuonji.

And the two friends lunged at each other.

* * *

Whew Finally I completed Chapter 2. And I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the story! The constructive criticism is much appreciated. :)To put it into perspective this story takes place before the failed wedding and I'm choosing to ignore Akari and Ranma's Mom all together because frankly it has nothing to do with them. This story was also meant to be a short story no longer than 2 chapters where not everyone can make an appearance and relationships are not fully developed between characters (ie Ryoga and Ukyo) instead it just hints at them. The only relationship development we see here is the one between Ukyo and Ranma and a little of her dad. But do I ship Ryoga and Ukyo? heck yeah but this story is too short for that. And no Ukyo did not dress for Ranma she's too good for that lol. Surprisingly I think I am going going to have to add a third chapter on here. So until then,

 **Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko Takahashi reserves all rights to Ranma 1/2, I'm just using the characters for fun!

* * *

Head note: _Italics_ are an individuals thoughts

*** Asterics*** Are two people reading each others minds

* * *

The Broken Engagement

Chapter 3

Ukyo forcefully flung her ki filled spatula in Ranma's direction. But he quickly jumped and evaded the attack. He then used his momentum to deliver a series of downward kicks that she quickly dodged with her agility. And repaid with her own series of jabs with her spatula. Then to his surprise him she would throw in a few non weapon based attacked using her fists and legs to kick him.

Ranma flew back and managed to catch his balance before he fell on the floor. He held onto his ribs. _She managed to land one on me!_

 _Wow i did not see that coming. Ukyo is using regular martial artist techniques. Well duh, Ranma. All specialty schools have a cooking martial arts is based off of the ninja school. Looks like she's been training._

Ukyo smirked before releasing a series of shuriken spatulas. Ranma studied her, determined as he released his own ki filled attacks.

Ukyo stood her ground and used her spatula as a shield. _I'm not going to be easy Ranma. I've been waiting for this my whole life._ Ukyo met every attack Ranma sent her way with her own attack blow for blow. She didn't come to play defensive. In that instance they both jumped back and looked at each other with fire in their eyes both of them breathing heavily.

 _Ranma is very strong. But it just makes me feel more invigorated then worry. He's not holding back like he usually does either. He knows what this means to me._

 _Ukyo I'm going to make sure you get the battle you deserve. I won't hold back._

 _***I hear you loud and clear Ranma. Me too Ukyo***_

 _And for a moment both of their auras flared up and a smiled fell on both of their lips._

"Ukyo come and get me!"

"You don't have to ask twice Ranma!"

* * *

"Oh my, Ranma" Akane said while bringing a hand to her mouth.

Everyone else looked on at the spectacle in front of them in awe. It was a surprise the dojo was still intact. The floor had holes from where Ranma released a flurry of kicks at Ukyo. And two holes were on opposite sides of the wall from when Ukyo initiated he spatula ki blasts and Ranma his. Yet they were both still at it. They're auras had captivated the spectators. Ukyo and Ranma had gone a level higher in their martial arts. They could feel each others movements and communicate with their minds. They were in _sync._

"Now this is what you call a great battle." Said Kulogne.

"Yes sir-y" agreed Happosai. "Reminds me of the olden days. Back when martial artist were to be feared regardless of whether they were women or men"

"You're right"

"You were quite a tough cookie in your day Kulogne." Happosai said to the old lady, rival, former lover and now quasi friend.

"So were you Happy...But i like to think we still got it." they both laughed deviously.

"Ok, I think the old birds have gone down memory lane." said Akane.

"Great leave them there" responded Nabiki.

"Hmm" agreed everyone.

"It looks like they're not going to relent anytime soon said Mr. Saotome"

"You're right Daddy" said Kasumi. No longer worried that Ukyo would harm Ranma out of anger. They were battling respectfully if anyone got hurt it would be a casualty of the battle not emotions which is less damaging psychologically.

"That's my girl" said Mr. Kuonji as he hastily wiped away a tear before anyone sees him.

"And that's my boy" said Genma under his breath as to not let anyone know how proud he truly was of Ranma. Regardless of the rocky relationship between him Ranma that's how he always felt towards his boy. He was just a product of his upbringing where showing emotion was a sign of weakness.

Kodachi, Shampoo and Akane looked on towards the two battling. All sorts of emotions were flowing through them. They all wanted Ranma to win but they couldn't help but be impressed by Ukyo and almost wishing she would win.

"Ukyo is a good martial artist" said Shampoo. "Shampoo want to battle Ukyo next" she said surprising even herself."

"I can respect a good martial artist" said Kodachi wondering about her own training.

Akane looked at the girl for a moment. She too felt an awaken call to try and reach her next level of the martial arts school of everything goes style.

Ryoga looked on towards the battle. He couldn't take it anymore he wanted in on the battle also. "Come on finish it already he yelled! Show us what you guys got" the others started cheered on.

For a moment it wasn't about who could win Ranma or Akane anymore, vengeance and broken promises but who could be the best martial artists.

* * *

Ukyo and Ranma were starting to sweat.

 _***Like old times eh Ukyo? Yeah like old times, when you thought I was a boy and did not hold back***_

Ukyo had blocked a punch by Ranma and now tried to kick him. Ranma was enjoying himself. He tried to grab Ukyo's leg and swing her towards the wall but she quickly lifted herself up and grabbed onto him throwing him off balance. They both landed on the floor.

 _***I got you now Ranma.***_ Ukyo had pinned Ranma to the floor and was trying to end the battle by overpowering him.

 _***No you don't Ukyo. I will find a way out of this just like when we were kids. ***_

 _That's it like when they were younger kids! He needed to disrupt her focus._

He stuck his tongue out at her and made funny faces.

" _Why you jackass"_ she proceeded to pinch his cheeks outward.

"Heaay Uk-yooo thaaat huuurrrts"

Ranma then proceeded to unpin himself and give Ukyo a nookie to which she replied by giving him a wedgie.

Everyone doubled over.

"What are they doing?!" Said Mr. Kuonji

"They're fighting very trivially… like kids" said Mr. Tendo

"I see that, but why" Genma said not liking this at all.

"Ukyo, Ranma what are you doing?" yelled both fathers.

After they both stopped Ranma and Ukyo looked at each other and both started laughing. Ranma proceeded to then tickle Ukyo. Who then did it back to him. "Ranma she yelled!"

The rest of the wrecking crew continued to stare at them bugged eyed.

"Ranma dear that is no way to behave with other women in front of your fiancee." said Kodachi more than ticked.

Akane was a little jealous herself and red in the face. _Isn't this engagement broken already._

"Hiya What happened to the battle it was starting to get good." Shampoo said expectantly "fight not over"

Ukyo and Ranma stopped laughing. Any desire to fight had officially been drained out of them along with their auras.

"Ucchan- I mean Ukyo that was one great battle"

"Ranma you can still call me Ucchan, we're still friends right.. that's what you said"

"Yes always Ukyo"

"Ranma thank you" said Ukyo

"For what?"asked Ranma

"For a great battle"

"But we didn't even finish, we got distracted"

"Yeah like when we were younger" Ukyo giggled. "You didn't hold back on me because of pity or because I was a girl. You battled me as an equal."

"You're a great martial artist Ucchan, I had to or else you would have had me baked in an Okonomiyaki." the two friends continued to laugh.

"I guess we are officially un-engaged" said Ukyo who breathed a sigh of relief before hugging her knees to her chest. She seemed satisfied.

"Well gee don't look so happy" said Ranma his ego a little bruised. Then he smiled besides himself.

"You know Ukyo any guy would be lucky to have you." He said softly. "You won't have any problem finding a guy, especially with that new look. I might have to kick some stalker ass, as your best friend". Ranma said while pumping a fists into his hand. Ukyo laughed. "Ranma i think I can protect myself." Ranma stood up and offered his hand to his newly re-acquainted friend. They both joined the others.

"Well daddy. There was not an actual end to this battle." Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Ukyo and Ranma now stood in front of their' fathers.

"Ranma you fought a good fight against my daughter. And Ukyo I just want you to know I'm proud of you. And like I said before, you don't have to marry Ranma if you win lose or in this case...uh..not finish the battle. Ukyo, Ranma this engagement is officially broken."

Mr. Kuonji proceeded to rip the agreement contract in two. Ukyo jumped at her dad and gave him a deep hug. Everyone clapped and Ranma proceeded to bow in front of Mr. Kuonji and then Ukyo to him and vise versa.

"Wow its officially over" said Akane she couldn't believe what happened and she couldn't stop smiling. Now it was just her and Shampoo vying for Ranama's affection, Kodachi didn't really count after all.

"You must be very happy little sister." said Nabiki while smirking at Akane.

"I uh- don't know what you mean" said Akane but she couldn't hide the smile any longer.

Ryoga stared on at Akane. She seemed very happy Ukyo and Ranma were no longer engaged. It was obvious she preferred Ranma over him. Why was it so hard for him to accept it. He then looked at Ukyo. She was genuinely happy to be free of Ranma. He then looked at Akane who went to stand near Ranma.

 **Cough, cough** Kasumi coughed to get everyone's attention. "Food will be ready in a few minutes if anybody wants to stay behind and clean up this mess. Everyone doubled over."

"Yes Kasumi" said everyone

* * *

As everyone talked Ryoga made his way towards Ukyo who was now talking to Shampoo. "Hey Ukyo"

"Oh Hi Ryoga"

"That was some battle. Congratulations Ukyo on your broken engagement. Wait does that sound weird? I'm sorry-"

"Ryoga its ok, I'm ok I'm happy"

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going to travel for a while. Travel back home and see people I haven't seen in ages and then who knows. Now that I'm not bound to Ranma I want to see the world. Maybe you can take me on one of your adventurous Ryoga" Ukyo winked at him playfully.

Ryoga blushed profusely at the beautiful women in front of him. He had no idea why he has been reacting that way in front of her lately. To make it worse she had no idea she had that effect on him.

"Yeah, anyways Ukyo I just wanted to say goodbye it's time for me to head out." Said Ryoga seriously.

"All-ready? you are not staying for dinner?"

"I -" he looked at Akane and Ukyo traced his gaze.

"It's about Akane?"

"Yeah I have some thinking to do. Figure out what I'm going to do. And seeing what you did today, Ukyo made me think a lot about me and Akane and I'm not even officially engaged you know. ... I need to get away from here and be by myself"

Ukyo nodded her head. "Ryoga I understand. And if you ever need a friend you can always try and come find me...its not good to always be alone." Ukyo smiled at him.

" _ **Find you**_ will be the operative words here" he laughed nervously. Ukyo sweat dropped.

"Right, Ryoga do you have a cell phone right?"

"I do"

"Let me see it" she said. He gave her his cell phone and she proceeded to add her phone number.

"There sugar! I added my phone number. Now you can call me at anytime"

"W-w-why thank you Ukyo" Ryoga stammered.

"Anytime Ryoga. And Ryoga before you go just remember a broken relationship is not always a bad thing. It can also be the start of something new."

Ryoga nodded as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you Ukyo."

"Bye Ryoga"

The End

* * *

The end is officially here I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time Happy reading!


End file.
